


HORNS AND THORNS

by Calachina



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calachina/pseuds/Calachina
Summary: Just a little Maleficent story. I tried to play with darkness and light here and capture the deep inner conflict of Maleficent's character. Her dark, wicked side in contrast to her gentle, longing search for love. Malora with some angst, hurt & fluff.Chronological order: takes place before the curse comes into effect.I hope you enjoy this little story.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. DARKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just a little Maleficent story. I tried to play with darkness and light here and capture the deep inner conflict of Maleficent's character. Her dark, wicked side in contrast to her gentle, longing search for love. Malora with some angst, hurt & fluff. _   
>  _Chronological order: takes place before the curse comes into effect._   
>  _I hope you enjoy this little story._

Lost. She was lost.

The threatening wall of thorns around her empire AND heart had fallen. It could not protect her. Not from herself, not from her own weakness. The young, blond women was staring at her hopefully. Then she repeated her innocent plea:

_„May I touch your horns?“_

Maleficent's mind went blank. The lightness of the day was instantly blown away. Seconds before she enjoyed the soothing company of the girl, strolling through the moors aside her, captured by Aurora's warmth and happiness. But now that odd question... Over the years Maleficent's bitterness of heart and dark thoughts made her stay very aloof to everything and everyone. And even if Aurora alone was capable to overcome Maleficent's barrier at times there still remained a numb caginess deep inside the dark fairy. The wounds of her past were too deep. Closeness still caused her discomfort and mistrust... Why would the young women touch her horns? Suddenly a far memory came to the fairy's mind: a little, blond girl, standing in front of her, begging to be taken up. A plea she could not deny back then... And lastly two small hands gripping her HORNS excitedly. Her horns didn't seem to have lost any attraction to the young, grownup woman standing in front of her now. But why? An awful thought formed in her: what if her horns were just another trophy to be taken at times? Taken by that insatiable human greed that once stealed her wings from her...

Maleficent's heart was racing now, green magic flickered in her eyes. How could it come so far? A human, HIS HEIR, was asking for her trust. Humans should not be trust. Hasn't she learned her lesson? Fear, rage and hatred were rushing through her. Tremendous memories plagued her and a violent pain crept up her spine- it concentrated in two burning scars on her back, where once her wings had been. Darkness shrouded the fairy's mind. Trapped in her past she totally lost her sense for reality. And not even the alarming, pleading crow coughs from above were able to soothe her. There was only one thought dominating Maleficent's mind now: BETRAYAL.

The dark fairy's menacing gaze lingered upon the girl. A heavy, cold silence raised. The birdsongs fell silent and even the slightly rustling wind in the trees stopped. A numbing fear seized Aurora. What had she done wrong? She didn't understand. But she must have crossed a line with her deep affection and curiosity for the mythical creature. The frightening coldness that emanated from the fairy let the girl shiver and the dreadful darkness drove away all her happiness. Aurora suddenly realized how small and helpless she was... And how terrifying her beloved mistress of the moor could be. She had never seen the fairy like this. Panic-stricken she took a step back, but Maleficent's hand shot forward incredibly fast and grabbed the girl's wrist very harsh. Aurora was caught in a merciless grip and she felt the fairy's sharp talons digging ungentle into her skin. Maleficent drew her close to her, so disturbingly close. The girl was trembling with fear now. Predatory, piercing green eyes were boring into Aurora's. Her mind was being invaded. Shocked, Aurora tried to withstand that intrusion, but Maleficent's powerful magic forced her to obey. The fairy was reading her mind. She wanted to see her worst fears confirmed. That this insatiable human greed also slumbered in Aurora, flowing through her veins- a legacy of her father's dark bloodline.

The thounderous black magic paralysed the young woman with shock, but Maleficent didn't stop. She was pushing forward, convinced to find the dark human lust for power even within Aurora. But she searched in vain. The darkness she was looking for so desperately in Aurora's mind was not there. Purity, warmth, truthfulness and passion was all the fairy found. The bright aura of the young woman overwhelmed her and broke the dark spell. Afar she suddenly heard a pleading, weak voice:

“Please! Please stop, you hurt me! You HURT me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not a native English speaker- so if you find any serious mistakes I would be grateful if you let me know. :)_   
> 


	2. BLOOD

Slowly Maleficent regained her senses and the darkness that had befallen her disappeared. Two fearful blue eyes were staring at her in horror. Thick tears were running down Aurora's pale cheeks. Then the fairy suddenly felt a hot warmth on her own skin. Confused she saw that her hand was still on the girls wrist, fixing her with a powerful grip. Aurora's warm blood was running down her fingers in ruby streams. It poured from pulsating, awful wounds which her sharp claws had unintentionally caused. Terrified she immediately loosend her grip and looked desperately to the girl.

“What have I done? Aurora, sweet Aurora! I never meant to hurt you, don't run from me now!” Pure pain lay in the fairy's eyes. Aurora was breathing heavily and took a step back, trying to gain some distance. There always had been something sinister about the mistress of the moors and now she catched a glimpse of a burdensome darkness that lay on her. It frightened her badly, but at the same time she felt the fairy's deep hurt and grief. A numbing sadness filled Aurora's heart. Maleficent approached her carefully. “Aurora, please let me see your arm!” She held out her hand pleadingly, though she knew that she didn't deserve the girl's trust in any way. But Aurora hesitated only briefly before she offered her arm to the fairy. It made Maleficent feel even worse to see that she still had the girl's confidence. Gently she took Aurora's hand in hers and inspected the wounds. A golden, magic breath escaped her hand as she softly spoke a healing spell. The sparkling stream seeped into Aurora's flesh and the wounds miraculously closed on their own. The young woman watched the action with astonishment. The fairy's magic prickled under her skin and the stinging pain was gone. Maleficent's fingers ran caressing over her tender skin, unwilling to let go of her. She felt the girl's still racing puls on her wrist. An awkward silence lay between them.

The fairy's golden eyes flickered as she softly spoke: “Please forgive me, Aurora! I was not... I was not myself!”

The young woman closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Then she certainly replied: “I know. I know that a dark, old pain accompanies you! Like a shadow it looms over you and I felt it's chilling presence when you entered my mind. And I can still see it in your eyes now! Maybe one day you'll tell me and I'll understand... .” With these words Aurora hesitantly intertwined their fingers, pressing the fairy's hand reassuringly.

Maleficent was stunned. The soft voice of the girl echoed in her ears and her words made her tremble. With a fierce jerk she finally pulled the young woman into her arms. The unexpected proximity first startled Aurora, but then she was overwhelmed by the feeling of her warmth and closeness. Maleficent pressed her so thightly that it almost hurt, but it didn't bother Aurora. She let herself fall entirely into the embrace, enjoying the rare gift of intimacy the fairy granted her. Aurora inhaled deeply her herb- sweet scent and listened to the throbbing heartbeat in her breast, the pulse of the moorlands. It was a weird sensation- moments before she was scared stiff and now she felt so safe and secure in these arms. She was drawn hopelessly to the dark, beautiful appearance of the fairy. Aurora's thoughts raced. She wondered why her simple plea had enraged her mistress so much... Suddenly guilt creeped over her. Maybe she had asked too much with her untamable curiosity and fascination for the moorland creatures. Quietly she murmured: “I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I didn't want to offend you and upset you so much... I crossed a line... But I just..., I just wanted to...know... I mean...!“

“Hush! You are not to blame, Aurora! You haven't done anything wrong! Never!“ Aurora sensed the fairy's warm breath in her neck and it sent delightful shivers down her spine. Then she heard her whispering tenderly in her ear: „And to answer your question: If it will sate your urging exploratory spirit and your curiousness, then yes, you may touch my horns, little beastie!“ Hesitantly Aurora released herself from the hug and looked puzzled at the fairy. Maleficent was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and a wide smirk. Without breaking eye contact she slowly dropped to her knees and then bent her majestic head for Aurora. The young woman was taken aback by the gesture. With a broken voice she said: “Really? I'm allowed to...to...!“

“Yes, if that is what you wish...“ Maleficent whispered.


	3. CONCERNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So I added another little chapter to this story._   
>  _I hope you enjoy it!_   
>  _Thx to all who left Kudos! :)_

The girl hesitated. Who could blame her? She had frightened her to death moments before. She had harmed her and performed black magic on her mind. No wonder she had serious concerns... Severe feelings of guilt plagued Maleficent. She was deeply indebted to the young woman who still confide in her after all that had happened. She waited patiently with her head still bowed. There fell a deep silence.

Lastly Aurora overcame her hesitant reluctance. Slowly she came closer and excitedly raised her hands. Then she let her fingers slide gently over the massive horns and a fascinated smile immediately flashed over her face. It was a thrilling sensation...The horns felt rough and warm and were amazingly powerful and minatorial. A nameless danger emanated from the very dephts of the fairy's being and Aurora was aware of it as never before. The feeling gave her the creeps, but at the same time her adoration and love for the dark mistress grew more and more. Her strange, cruel beauty really captivated and enchanted the young woman. She knew the fairy's reliance was not given easily and it was a precious gift to be so close to her. With a trembling voice she said:

“Thank you. I'm so happy to be granted being part of this beautiful world. I know crossing the moorland borders is already a rare privileg for a human and I'm so proud to have your affection and shelter.”

Maleficent closed her eyes. The words hit her deeply. If only the girl knew what she had done to her. What an irreversible darkness she had placed upon her young, innocent life... She would flee from her in black despair and fear. She felt the young woman's tender hands leaving her horns and moving to her forehead. She sensed soft fingertips stroking hesitantly over her skin. Maleficent slowly raised her head and met two bright blue, questioning eyes. The girl was doubtful and cautious, maybe afraid to pass another limit. Nevertheless Aurora's bravery won. Gentle hands were now caressing her cheeks. Ever so gingerly. The fairy's heartbeat quickened. She was not used to such affection and wanted to resist it. But something inside her let it happen. Maybe she even longed for it... Slowly she gave in and felt a chilling deadness deep inside her fading away. A deep-drawn sigh escaped her mouth and she leaned into the young woman's tender touch. Oh dear, she was lost. The strenuous effort to keep up her barrier had failed. It had been torn down by Aurora with ease and she was hopelessly fallen for her.

Maleficent's piercing gaze rested on the young, beautiful woman. Her perfection was concerning. How grown up she had become now and oh, how bright and keen her mind was. Without doubt Aurora sensed the darkness that enveloped them both. If only she knew what evil slumbered in her... And she could not keep her from it. Yes, she had tried to revoke her unforgivable curse... without success of course. Her own words echoed in her head: _“No power on earth can change it.“_

An awful despair seized Maleficent and she finally pulled Aurora back into her arms, holding her close. She buried her face in blonde curls to suppress a heavy sigh. The soothing scent of the girl offered her ease and comfort. And oh what a very unhuman smell it was... She smelled of the moorlands... She smelled of salty earth, fresh dew on mossy grounds, rosiny woods and of the sweetest blossoms. It was exhilarating. A nameless longing filled the fairy's heart. She didn't dare to name it. How could this feel so right?


	4. FAIRY DUST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So I just finished chapter 4 and here you have it... :)_   
>  _Again a huge thanks to all who commented and left Kudos!!_   
>  _I really appreciate it!_

A soft smile played on Aurora's lips. It was a very uncommon gentleness and intimacy they shared and she savoured the moment. She felt so perfectly happy and save near her... It was madness. She was well aware that the fairy could be unpredictable and dangerous. A dark fierceness was always lurking in her. But Aurora didn't care. She was utterly enchanted by her current tenderness and huddled against the fairy's warm, fine body. Overwhelmed with joy she listened to her calming breath.

All around them sweet birdsongs announced nightfall and the chill of evening filled the air. Fireflies were dancing gracefully in the branches, nocturnal insects were humming all over and afar Aurora could hear the hilarious laughter of Wallerbogs in a mud fight... She floated in bliss. This felt like home for her. She wished she could stay here, live here... with _her_... Impossible, she knew. Humans were not welcomed in the moorlands. Humans were barbaric, cruel and heartless in the eyes of the moor folk. Hardly surprising. The moorlands suffered from boundless exploitation and were wartorn. There was a good reason for the threatening wall of thorns. Aurora was tolerated at times, yes, but still a _human_. Nevertheless she whispered her most urgent wish into the fairy's ear:

_“Please let me stay here! This is where I want to be... I... I belong here! Can't you see?”_

The pleading words made the fairy's eyes light up. She weighed the proposal. Yes, why not keep the young woman in the moorlands and have one's eye on her...? Prevent the curse, ensure her safety and claim her for _herself_. An eerie, green magic started flickering in Maleficent's eyes. A possessiveness seized her and she pulled the girl still closer. It would drive King Stefan into madness... And she would have Aurora's blissful happiness and closeness. A piece of luck...

But then disillusionment hit Maleficent. She made a fool of herself. Her magic was flawless and powerful. The curse could not be broken and would come into effect, even if she tried to hide the young woman here in the moorlands. Soon Aurora would be under her dreadful spell and follow the whispering of her black magic. There was no escape. This time she wasn't able to suppress a deep sigh and burst into shivers. Aurora was confused. She didn't really expect an answer, but this was concerning... She just hold her mistress tight. She felt her deep sadness and slight shudder. She worried about the fairy's anxious state of mind and tried to soothe her and give some comfort. Her look conveyed all the tenderness she felt for the fairy.

Loving hands caressed Maleficent's back. The fairy closed her eyes and indulged in the sensual contact. She felt soft fingers exploring carefully her remaining, wrecked wing feathers. She first winced. But then she granted the young woman even that sensitive touch. She totally gave in to her and a barely audible plea escaped her ruby lips:

“Don't let go! Don't... don't... let... go! Don't... leave! Don't leave _me!_ ”

“No, I won't! I won't!” Aurora's answer came fervently. She didn't know that she could not keep her sweet promise. Her little heart was racing and she was caught in an emotional turmoil. Maleficent felt the girl snuggling closer. If only she knew she was lying in the arms of her own doom, the arms of _evil_. Aurora's gorgeous, blue eyes showed a soft glance and the fairy could not break away from it. She got lost in that blue, silent ocean. It was marvellous! All sanity was now beyond her... She was full of longing. But this shouldn't be... it had to stop! Now!

With a violent effort Maleficent broke away. In her hand emerged glimmering, golden fairy dust and before Aurora could even protest she blew it into her beautiful face.

_“Not...Not fair!”_ were the only words the young women's mouth escaped before her eyes shut and a mellow sleep overwhelmed her. Slowly she sank down into the fairy's lap. Maleficent cradled her and looked down at her lovingly. She let her fingers ran through her soft, blond curls and cupped her rosy cheeks. This is what she would look like in her eternal, deathlike sleep... Hot tears were running down the fairy's pale skin and dropping to Aurora's sweet face.

Oh yes, she was lost. They both were.


End file.
